FIG. 10 shows a butting type connector disclosed in below-described patent literature 1.
The butting type connector 100 includes a first butting terminal fitting 110 having a butting surface 111, a second butting terminal fitting 120 as a connection mate of the first butting terminal fitting 110, a first terminal accommodating member 130 made of a resin which holds the first butting terminal fitting 110 and a second terminal accommodating member 140 made of a resin which holds the second butting terminal fitting 120.
The first butting terminal fitting 110 is formed with metal. Further, the butting surface 111 of the first butting terminal fitting 110 is formed in a flat surface vertical to a butting direction (a direction shown by an arrow mark X1 in FIG. 10).
The second butting terminal fitting 120 is formed with a metal plate. The second butting terminal fitting 120 has a plurality of contact spring pieces 122 at an end of a tubular main body part 121. The contact spring pieces 122 are respectively formed in such a way that sheet pieces 123 extending in the butting direction from a peripheral wall of the main body part 121 are bent substantially in U-shaped configurations inside the main body part 121 to form curved surface shaped contact parts 122a. 
In the plurality of contact spring pieces 122, positions of the contact parts 122a are respectively properly arranged on the same vertical surface so that the contact parts 122a of the contact spring pieces 122 may be butted against the butting surface 111 at the same time.
As shown in FIG. 11(a) to FIG. 11(c), when the contact parts 122a are butted against the butting surface 111, the plurality of contact spring pieces 122 are resiliently deformed so that the plurality of contact spring pieces 122 are electrically conducted and connected to the first butting terminal fitting 110.
As shown in FIG. 10, the first terminal accommodating member 130 holds the first butting terminal fitting 110 so that an end of the butting surface 111 of the first butting terminal fitting 110 is exposed.
The second terminal accommodating member 140 is made of a resin. The second terminal accommodating member 140 holds the second butting terminal fitting 120 so that the plurality of contact spring pieces 122 of the second butting terminal fitting 120 are butted against the butting surface 111 when the second terminal accommodating member 140 is butted against the first terminal accommodating member 130.